


【萬里三角】回禮

by AkuQny92



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 12:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkuQny92/pseuds/AkuQny92





	【萬里三角】回禮

例行的街頭ACT，一如往常地順利，觀看的路人都紛紛給予巨大的掌聲和不少的賞錢。  
這次的組合偏偏剛好就是萬里跟三角。  
萬里覺得心臟的節拍正在不正常的軌道上。  
要是其他日子還無所謂，偏偏居然是白色情人節這一天搭檔。  
而似乎完全沒有在意他的心情，三角倒是演得很開心，他在街頭ACT中即興演出一個警察，這天看到很可疑的萬里要進行盤查。  
期間兩人的對話充滿著火藥味。  
圍觀的眾人都紛紛入戲的緊張注目著他們。

「吵死了，就說你這根本是無理找碴！」萬里一個向前揮拳，三角很敏捷地躲開了，並且向前要抓住萬里的手。  
但是萬里的身手也是了得，輕易就能閃避。  
接著兩人開始各種你來我往的拳手功夫，但這一下下都能夠恰恰鑽過彼此的縫隙，精彩的動作戲，眾人看得目不暇給，相皆發出歡呼聲。  
最後在萬里比了個停手的手勢阻止三角的下一波攻擊，他從自己的口袋中拿出了空氣手冊，交到三角手上。  
「真是的，你根本就是故意的嘛。」萬里沒好氣地抓搔著自己的頭髮。  
「哼，身手看來真沒有退步呢，萬里巡查。歡迎歸隊。」三角爽朗的笑容，朝萬里伸出了手。  
萬里嘆了口大氣回握了手。  
現場立刻爆出笑聲和此起彼落的掌聲。

「太好了！」這次表演也很順利呢！一別剛才充滿距離感的菁英態度，三角回到了他這軟呼呼的笑顏。  
這傢伙無論什麼時候近距離目睹他的演技，都像是在看著魔術那般，令人充滿驚喜。  
不過……。  
萬里窺視著嚷著想要喝冷飲的三角的側臉，這傢伙完全沒有任何想要表示的嗎？  
還是他其實不記得了，更甚者他根本就沒有把那個日子裡，自己的告白當一回事嗎？  
萬里覺得心裡這下苦極了。他顯得悶悶不樂起來。  
在和三角前往超商的路上，踢著路邊的小石頭。  
而三角正和一旁住家圍牆上的一隻貓聊天。  
「嗯嗯，對啊，春天的光好舒服哦。」  
「沒有欸，我最近沒有看到花三郎。」  
「啊對了，前天在河堤我有遇到小玉，牠好像想要到隔壁鎮去賞花。那邊有棵梅花樹，盛開的時候也是不輸櫻花呢。牠是這麼說的。」

只見一人一貓，一邊說著人類的語言，一邊正喵喵叫著。  
他們一邊前進，貓也跟著他們在圍牆上漫步前進。  
直至十字路口，三角跟那隻貓道了聲再見。  
「三角你跟貓的感情真的很好呢。」萬里不自覺得出口，連他自己都感到意外。  
「嗯！」三角絲毫沒注意到萬里話語中的一絲醋味，繼續開心的說：「那隻貓叫做文太，是這個街區的流浪貓，不過從這邊往回走過兩條街那裡有個好婆婆，會定期餵牠們吃飯，所以日子還蠻快樂的。」  
「真好啊。」萬里雙手插在口袋哩，喃喃的說。  
其實就連他自己也搞不清楚，自己說的「真好啊」是指什麼。  
是羨慕能夠跟三角聊天聊得很開心的貓，還是羨慕那隻貓悠哉的貓生。

來到超商，到處都是甜甜的氣味，以及粉色、紅色的裝飾跟廣告海報。  
一群女高中生正吱吱喳喳的圍在甜點櫃那邊，似乎在商討什麼。  
說起來3月14日就要結束了，再過2個小時，太陽就要西沉。  
萬里嘆了口氣，他暗自想著說不定自己是被拒絕了也說不定。  
正在垂頭喪氣之時，他一抬眼就看見了三角正拿著三角型的餅乾冰過來了。  
「這個，給萬里。」他笑著。  
萬里不自覺看呆了，即使心裡已經認定和這個人是無望了，但還是會不自覺被他的笑容給吸引。  
看來一時半刻是改不了的。他苦笑。

「怎麼突然要給我這個？」坐上公園的椅子上，萬里提出了疑問。  
三角只是笑咪咪的說因為剛好有優惠促銷，買一送一嘛。  
買一送一啊，所以我是順便而已。萬里更加無精打采的撕開包裝，但他盡量不讓臉上的表情洩漏任何情緒。  
這張椅子正好正對著公園中心的鐘塔。現在是4點45分。  
萬里一隻手向後靠在椅背上，另一手拿著餅乾冰啃起來。是巧克力口味的。  
說起來最近的餅乾冰不再只有四角形的，最新上市的正好是三角形的，這可把三角給樂壞了。看來他除了西瓜冰外又多了個新選擇。

萬里，好吃嗎？  
三角突如其來的一問，讓萬里立刻從自己的思緒中回神過來，他才發現自己從撕開包裝啃起餅乾冰之後，就徹底冷落了三角。  
但他們本來也就不是會有什麼共通話題可以閒扯大半天的人，「抱歉、抱歉。」萬里做著沒什麼誠意的道歉。  
卻注意到正盯著自己看的三角，一臉嚴肅。他這張表情算是很稀有的。  
「怎麼了？」該不是生氣了吧？萬里暗自掌自己一臉。  
「萬里不喜歡這個嗎？」三角指了指餅乾冰。「因為萬里皺著眉頭。」  
「不、沒有。我還挺喜歡吃這個的。」萬里趕忙否定。  
好一下子兩人又陷入了沉默。

真是糟糕。還是趕緊吃完然後回宿舍吧。  
就在萬里已經把冰乾冰吃完，準備起身把包裝紙扔到公園內的垃圾桶之時，他的袖子被人揪住。而揪住他的人想當然爾就是三角。  
「怎麼了嗎？」萬里這才察覺到今天的三角怎麼有點奇怪，吞吞吐吐地，貌似有什麼話想說。  
三角低著頭，萬里看不到他的表情。他又問了一遍。  
三角這才緩慢地抬起頭，他的臉卻是赤紅的。身體不舒服嗎？萬里嚇一跳，忙要去用手貼向三角的額頭，卻被三角閃躲。

「整整一個月，我花了整整一個月在思考。萬里的事。」三角的聲音，原本說話語調就悠悠然的他，更加的放慢，一個字一個字的說：「為什麼萬里會喜歡我呢？像我這樣的人。」  
萬里很想立刻回嘴，什麼叫做這樣的人。可是他還是忍下來了。他理性的那一面想聽三角把話說完。  
「萬里呢，真的是個非常厲害又很出色的人。演戲很強，打架很強，而且人又很溫柔。」說罷，他朝萬里一笑，那抹笑容讓萬里的心頭又漏了一拍。  
「我想了又想，想了又想。可是想不出結論，大概是因為我很笨吧。小時候爸爸常常這樣說。」他苦笑著。萬里的心跟著揪痛了一把。

「所以？」他沉不下氣，看著三角的眼神有點可怕，幾乎是用瞪的。  
但是三角卻一點害怕的樣子都沒有，只是把吃完的餅乾冰的包裝紙給折了又折，繼續說：「我還去問了阿一跟東，應該要怎麼辦。」  
什麼？！萬里震驚的瞪大眼睛。這下那兩個人不就知道自己喜歡三角這件事了嗎？！  
不知道是羞恥還是感到丟臉，萬里把臉埋進了雙手裡。但是耳尖是紅的。  
「他們都問我，那我喜歡萬里嗎？」  
聽著三角平靜的聲音，萬里的視線從掌心裡抬起，看向三角。

在即將西沉的夕陽橙色的金黃光芒照射下，三角的周身貌似在發光那樣刺眼。  
他的側臉，那長長的睫毛眨啊眨的。  
「我喜歡萬里嗎？」他又重複了一次。  
「老實說我也不知道。因為萬里超帥氣的啊！又很會找三角形！還有上次的鯛魚燒很好吃。」三角對著萬里笑了。  
張開的嘴巴能夠看見那對八重齒，還真是可愛。萬里忍不住替內心的自己捏了一把大腿，一不小心就會把不妙的表情顯露出來。「是哦。」  
「謝謝萬里。」三角說。  
嗯？怎麼？這是要拒絕自己了嗎？  
萬里把臉轉了回來，看著面前自己腳邊的地面。安靜的等待著宣判。

可是過了好幾秒，三角都不說話。  
萬里轉頭想知道怎麼了。  
就被三角抓到了空隙，他湊過去親吻了萬里的嘴唇。  
那一瞬間，萬里懵了。怎麼回事？剛才發生了什麼？  
「老實說，我還是有點害怕，可是如果是跟萬里的話，好像可以比較不那麼可怕。」三角笑著。  
全身都要融化在夕陽餘暉中的三角，萬里禁不住衝動把他給抱個滿懷。  
「三角，我喜歡你！」  
「嗯！萬里，請多指教！」三角笑著拍拍萬里的背。

拉開距離後，萬里很仔細地注視著三角的臉，看得三角滿臉通紅。  
「剛剛的不算，我們再來一次。」他說。  
然後捧著三角的臉，萬里逐漸縮減彼此的距離，反射似的，三角閉上了眼睛，也許是因為感到害羞吧。  
嘴唇貼上嘴唇，比想像中還要來得柔軟。  
「三角好可愛。」  
「萬里也很可愛啊。」三角笑著拉拉萬里的臉：「臉也是紅紅的。」  
「是是。」萬里敷衍的語氣，其實是想掩飾自己內心也很害羞但又狂喜的心。  
「我們再來一次吧。」三角說，他的雙眼正閃閃發亮，就像發現新玩具的小孩。

……斑鳩三角可以是這麼可愛的生物嗎？萬里的腦袋一隅正在這麼當機。  
但他還是湊向前——。  
兩個人吻著吻著，好像全身的溫度都要跟著帶高起來。必須得先暫停消火。萬里克制了本能，和三角再度拉開距離，看著也是煮熟蝦子的三角，心中成就感滿滿。  
不過說到消火……。萬里問起了餅乾冰的事。  
三角非常天真地笑著說，那是要給萬里的回禮。因為不是說白色情人節回送巧克力，是代表心意的意思嗎？  
嘖，這麼說起來是沒有錯啦。但是自己差點就要錯過這個緣份，還真是幸好。他替自己抹了把冷汗。

回家的路上，他們忍不住牽了手。  
回想剛才就在公開場合吻得這麼忘我，真是糟糕。幸好附近剛好都沒有人。但是牽手，嘛，畢竟是這是值得紀念的第一次嘛。  
不過在進入宿舍前，萬里在門口停下了腳步，導致要往前走的三角給拉了回來，差點跌倒。  
「萬里？」三角充滿問號的看著他。  
「可以晚點再進去嗎？」他問。三角不解地望著萬里，然後就被他給牽走了。

牽到了離宿舍有一條街遠的小暗巷裡，萬里在這裡壁咚了三角，不得不說，身高優勢在這種時候真是不錯。  
萬里傾身去親吻已經縮起肩膀的三角，「三角、嘴巴，不要閉得這麼緊。」萬里的聲音聽上去多了點強硬。  
但是三角不反感，他乖乖地微微張開嘴巴，就被萬里順勢探進了舌頭。嚇得三角抓住了萬里的衣服，整個人縮得更加厲害。  
但是萬里的手枕在他的頭後面，一來可以防止三角的頭撞在堅硬的牆壁上，二來可以順利拉緊彼此的距離。  
「用鼻子呼吸啊。」好不容易在三角快要喘不過氣，萬里才鬆開嘴巴，看著三角淚眼汪汪的模樣，真是想要現在立刻化身為狼的可能性都要有了。  
不過，嘛，來日方長。萬一嚇到他就不好了。  
「對不起，萬里。」三角為自己不擅長道歉。但是萬里卻不認為有哪裡需要感到抱歉。相反地，他卻隱隱有種優越感。因為這證明了他是三角的第一個男人吧。  
「以後就會熟練了，不用擔心。」他摸摸三角的頭。  
三角回以嘿嘿的笑容。  
「……。」真是可愛到犯規了。萬里想。

 

■FIN.■


End file.
